Lord of the RingsInterrupted pt 2
by Sue Exterminator
Summary: Two girls in present time are brought from our world to Middle Earth, smack dab in the middle of the Mines of Moria. They have the knowledge of the Lord of the Rings. Will that help them or not? Will they ever get home?


TITLE: Lord of the RingsInterrupted!

AUTHORS: The One that Hates Bunnies and confuzedopinion

RATING: PG-13 to R for Language and Situations

DISCLAIMER: The only things we own are ourselves ;

WARNINGS: Fluff, AU, maybe subtle Mary-Sue (don't worry, it's us, just not us, you know?), H/C, Minor Character deaths.

Six figures made their way with the greatest of haste over the plains. Aragorn and Legolas were in the lead, Boromir and Kara close behind, Meg and Gimli lagging behind, yelling in protest at the gruelling pace.

"I want to apologise for trying to rush you," Boromir panted from beside the taller teen. "Had I known we would be running at this pace as we have I would not have been so adamant to begin with."

"Well think of it this way if you still want to be mad at me," Kara replied. "If I had let you chase them, would you have caught them already?" Boromir gave her an odd look. "I can just tell how much that burns your ass. _My Lord_," she added slightly sarcastically.

They'd been running for three days, resting only at night to sleep and eat. The teens and dwarf were exhausted, but something seemed to be driving the other three. It was as if they were drinking some extra strength from the earth. Megan looked at Gimli, panting and wheezing beside her.

"I think the others are on Speed," she joked. He looked at her.

"Well they certainly travel with speed," he noted. "But what do you mean, 'on speed'. As though they are riding it?"

"Where I'm from, Speed is a drug that makes you move faster, but it's illegal... Not allowed."

"Oh aye I know what illegal means lass," Gimli chuckled.

"Oh well... Just making sure," she smiled. "Oh yeah, and be careful on that slope ahead."

After a while Aragorn paused and got to his stomach, listening to the ground. His eyes were closed as he heard the footsteps of the Uruk-Hai quicken. Kara was too far behind him to hear what he said, but she knew what it was, verbatim.

"Their pace has quickened, they must have caught our scent." As he stood again he called back to them: "Hurry!"

"Come on Gimli!" Legolas encouraged as he followed the ranger. Gimli climbed up the knoll using his axe as a walking stick, panting heavily.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. No sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell."

"We had food," Meg put in from ahead.

"Not enough lass," he responded. "No matter how much it helps, bread isn't food. Tis but a snack."

After a few more hours of running Aragorn crouched down, reaching to the ground. He withdrew a small green leaf, similar to those in the Golden Wood.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," he commented.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas replied as he reached his companion.

"Less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn answered.

Boromir smiled at that, knowing that it would take less than that to reach them with the pace Aragorn had set. Kara slowed to allow Meg to catch up, and neither paused when they heard Gimli fall down the slope behind them.

"I told you!" the redhead shouted back.

"Come Gimli, we are gaining on them," Legolas called. Meg chuckled.

"I'm wasted on cross country," he hollered up, panting. "We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances."

"Likewise!" Meg replied with amusement. Not long afterwards Aragorn stopped again, and the others took this time to catch their breath.

"Rohan, home of the horse-lords," Aragorn informed them. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." He sent Legolas ahead, and followed at a gentle jog behind. "Legolas! What do your Elf eyes see?"

"The Uruks turn Northeast!" The Elf called back. "They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

"Saruman," Aragorn whispered in a curse.

Again they ran. It seemed that was all they did. Gimli looked at Meg, who was panting almost as badly as he was.

"Keep breathing," he wheezed. "That's the key. Breathe! Hoh.."

"If I had... My inhaler... It'd be different. And I think you were... saying that more... to yourself than... me."

Ahead of the two Boromir and Legolas ran, Kara stuck somewhere in the middle. Aragorn was still in the lead. The Uruk-Hai were still far ahead of them. The Elf turned to the Man of Gondor.

"They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them," he commented.

"Indeed," Boromir replied. "Perhaps they hope that we're their masters, in place of Saruman at Isengard."

"We may be the better choice," Legolas agreed.

They rested that night, but it only seemed to be a short while before they were up and running again, even before the sun rose. Legolas paused and looked to the east.

"A red sun rises," he said almost sadly. "Blood has been spilled this night."

The reached the top of a grassy hill and Aragorn touched the ground before looking down the hill. With a wave of his arm he encouraged the others behind a cluster of rocks. Within seconds a large group of horse riders crested the hill and rode by them. Aragorn stepped out from behind the rocks and stood on the hill.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

With a motion from the lead rider the group turned back towards them, efficiently surrounding them with spears aimed. Aragorn raised his hands in peace as a spear was brought particularly close to his chest.

"What business does an Elf, a Dwarf and five of the race of Men have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly."

"Give me your name Horse-master, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said haughtily. The rider dismounted his horse and stepped menacingly up to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," he replied. Quicker than a blink Legolas had an arrow knocked and pointed at the man's chest.

"You would die before your stroke fell," the Elf hissed.

Kara and Meg had watched this scene many times before, but only now did the true tension hit them. A few of the riders eyed the teens with suggestive glances, but Boromir noticed and stood protectively by them.

Aragorn moved forward and pushed Legolas' arm down, pointing his arrow harmlessly at the ground. The Elf's menacing gaze stayed on the rider's form, conveying his anger and threat.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he informed him. "This is Gimli son of Gloin, and Legolas of the Woodland realm. Boromir of Gondor also travels with us, as well as two from the Rhun. We are friends of Rohan, and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognises friend from foe," Eomer stated. He continued as he removed his helm, "Not even his own kin." As he said this the other riders raised their spears.

"Kara he has helmet hair," Meg whispered. Kara stepped aggressively on her foot to silence her. "Oh I was just kidding."

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the King and claimed lordship over these lands," Eomer continued. "My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished." While Eomer went on Kara attempted to subdue Megan.

"Blahdy blahdy blah, when do we go see Gan--"

Meg would have continued by saying the wizard's name, but Kara elbowed her harshly in the ribs. It was a good thing she was whispering.

"We are no spies." Aragorn's voice cut them from their own little dispute. "We track a party of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive."

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night," Eomer replied.

"But there were two hobbits," Gimli protested. "Did you see two hobbits with them?"

"They would be small," Aragorn informed him. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," came the saddened reply.

Kara couldn't miss the angry look shot them by Boromir. She shook her head, trying to tell him silently that Eomer was wrong, but he looked away before receiving the message.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them," Eomer continued. Aragorn's gaze fell.

"Dead?" Gimli asked disbelievingly. Eomer nodded.

"I'm sorry." He turned then and whistled, taking the reins of three horses when they arrived. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends," he added as he mounted his own horse. "But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He turned to the other riders. "We ride north!"

And with that they were all gone. Boromir climbed onto a horse, then helped Meg up behind him. Kara climbed on behind Aragorn, and Legolas shared a horse with Gimli. They rode to the pile of Uruk-Hai bodies, the stench greeting them long before the sight. Kara and Meg were nearly green with disgust, and Meg subconsciously buried her face into Boromir's back.

They all dismounted, and in an effort to escape the smell Kara and Meg went to the edge of Fangorn Forest while the others began looking through the pile of bodies ("Guh-ross," Megan emphasised) in search of any signs of Merry and Pippin. Finally getting impatient, Kara walked back with her sleeve over her face. She tapped Aragorn on the shoulder while ignoring Boromir's scathing looks.

"Yes Kara?"

"Look for trails, never mind the bodies," she hinted. He looked at her, then at the ground. He saw where the two hobbits had lain, and followed their trail towards Megan, and into Fangorn.

"Fangorn," Gimli whispered. "What madness drove them in there?" They walked into the forest, and Boromir's hateful looks were being slowly replaced by looks of confused apology. Gimli touched a blackened leaf and tasted it. "Ptth! Orc blood!"

"Ew," Meg muttered with a scrunched nose. Kara's face contorted to one of disgust.

They crossed a small stream and Aragorn knelt down, his fingers lightly touching the forest loam.

"These are strange tracks," he remarked.

"The air's so close in here," Gimli murmured.

"Worse than in Moria's tomb," Boromir agreed.

"This forest is old," Legolas observed. "Very old. Full of memory... And anger." The ancient trees began creaking. "The trees are speaking to each other."

"Gimli," Aragorn hissed. "Lower your axe." Gimli obeyed.

Legolas looked about then. He spoke in Elvish to Aragorn, walking up a small knoll. Meg looked at Kara.

"What did he say?"

"He said something's out there." Aragorn spoke. "And he asked what Legolas could see."

"The white wizard approaches," the Elf whispered, tilting his head in the opposite direction. Of the six, only the teens seemed to be unphased.

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us." They readied their weapons discreetly. "We must be quick."

As one they turned; Gimli threw his axe, Legolas released his arrow, but both were deflected easily. Aragorn and Boromir's swords turned red-hot, and both men dropped them to avoid burning their hands. A bright white light blocked their view of the person before them, but Megan and Kara grinned warmly at him.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits," the voice said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn asked.

"They passed this way, the day before yesterday." The voice became somewhat recognisable. "They met someone they... Did not expect. Does that comfort you?"

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded.

"I believe the two ladies behind you know," was the reply. "They have known all along." Aragorn looked at Kara and Meg, but the two averted their gazes.

"Show yourself!" the ranger commanded. The light dimmed. "It cannot be," Aragorn whispered. Legolas bowed. "You fell."

"Through fire, and water," Gandalf confirmed. "From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back, until my task is done."

Aragorn stepped forward. "Gandalf," he whispered.

"Gandalf?" was the slightly confused reply. "Yes," he added as realisation hit. "That was what they used to call me." He smirked. "Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf!" Gimli cried.

"I am Gandalf the White."

Kara looked at Legolas, recalling the scene from the movie and enjoying his expression of joyful wonder. He looked at her for an instant and smiled.

"And I come back to you now," Gandalf continued, seriousness overtaking him. "At the turn of the tide."

As they rested Gandalf asked many questions of the girls. He learned that they knew what would happen to him, and the hobbits as well. He realised that they also knew that he would indeed come back more powerfully, and that was why they hadn't tried to save him. He also learned that they had saved Boromir's life, while allowing Merry and Pippin to get taken by the Uruk-Hai.

"Why did you let that happen?" Gandalf asked. The others looked at them curiously as well. Meg glanced at Kara.

"You know why," Kara said, not meeting his gaze. Gandalf looked at them for a bit longer, then nodded, a slight smile gracing his fatherly features. As Gandalf took up conversation with Aragorn and Gimli, the others wandered around. Kara took Meg to the side.

"Why _did_ you save Boromir?" she asked in a whisper. "You thought his death was the most honourable of all, why save him?"

"I don't know..."

"Well what were you going to tell him later?"

"I just said that to buy time," she replied, shaking her head. Kara didn't buy it. "Because I'm a fool, all right? I've seen people die, it doesn't look like it does in the movies."

"That's not the only reason, even if it's the only one you're admitting," Kara replied, but walked away before Meg could respond.

Boromir walked up to her then. "I ask for your forgiveness, Lady Megan," he said quietly. "But I can understand if you will not give it."

"You're forgiven," she replied, shaking it off.

"I do not think you quite understand," he protested. "I tried to take the ring from Frodo, and then to redeem myself wished too zealously to save the other hobbits."

"I know that Boromir," she replied. "And I do understand. I guess you're just being too polite about it," she added with a chuckle. "I'm used to people only apologising halfheartedly."

"You saved my life," he said with a slight head shake. "I did not deserve that after what I did."

"You would have died with three arrows in your chest, and still you would have fought gallantly. I admire you for that."

"How can you know that?" he asked, his green eyes wide and nearly innocent.

"Well ask yourself: Would you have died to save them?" she asked, almost avoiding his question.

"I would, if it were needed of me," he agreed. "But how can you know that it would take three arrows to bring me down?"

She chuckled. "Even with the arrows you weren't brought down. It would have taken another five minutes of blood loss at least, and an exchange with Aragorn before you would have died. One thing I regret is that, had you died, Aragorn would have felt that you were his brother, telling you things that he'd not told you before." She paused, then laughed. "I'm starting to talk like you."

Boromir smiled tenderly. "Is that such a bad thing?" She looked down but didn't answer. "I have one last question Megan."

"Shoot."

"Sorry?"

"Uh, never mind. Just... What's the question?"

"Why did you save my life?"

She looked around, avoiding his gaze, even while asking herself the same question. Her eyes widened for an instant.

"Is that Kara I hear?" she asked then. "Uh, talk to you later!" She moved away quickly, rejoining the taller teen.

Boromir lowered his head for a moment, feeling like a fool for even believing that the redhead could return whatever feelings he held for her. He noticed Kara smack Megan with an annoyed look on her face before the taller teen walked over to him.

"Don't mind her," she told him quietly. "She just gets nervous." She glanced at Meg. "You should see her when she has a panic attack."

"Oh, you mean to tell me that it can get worse?" he joked. Kara grinned and shook her head, moving away. He noted that Meg was glaring at Kara from behind a tree.

Kara shook her head as Megan stomped purposely away from her. "It was only the truth!" Kara shot at her retreating figure. She sighed, but looked up quickly when she realised Legolas had joined her.

"You did well, back there. Your aim was true."

"Thank you," she smiled nervously.

"You mustn't be so uneasy, there is no danger near." He looked at her, almost concerned.

"I am not uneasy," she protested. "I'm just..." She sighed. "Okay, so I _may_ be a _little_ uneasy." He laughed softly and Kara smiled. "You did well too," she added as an afterthought.

"_Hannon-le_," he responded. Kara nodded in response. "You and the Lady Meg have shown great knowledge these past days. Such that I have not known for ones so young. You are sure you both are of the Rhun?"

"Yes, I'm sure we are. Why do you ask?" she replied warily.

"No reason," he answered watching the path in front of them with sudden interest. "You shall have to tell me of your customs sometime. Especially rituals." He paused looking at her, Kara thought she could almost detect a slight blush in his calm features. "You wear no metal, nor colours on your teeth... Are you taken?" He asked casually, looking away from her and pretending he was only mildly interested in the answer.

Kara felt her face burn as she flushed deeply. "Why do you ask?" she chided herself as she heard her words run together quickly.

"Forgive me," Legolas said. "It is not my place to ask such things." He began to walk away, and Kara shook her hands hastily.

"No! It's alright, it was just...unexpected."

Legolas slowed for the tall teen to catch up. "You're sure I have not over-stepped my bounds?" He glanced at her face quickly.

"I'm sure, if you ever happened to 'over-step you bounds' I would let you know...I would probably give you a junk shot."

"I beg your pardon?" Kara glanced pointedly southward. The Elf's eyebrows rose in realisation. "I see." He laughed, but looked up at the sound of Aragorn's voice calling him. "I must go...perhaps we can talk again soon?"

Kara smiled and nodded. "Perhaps." Her gaze followed him as his strong form moved agilely through the undergrowth.

"One guess as to what you're looking at," Megan joked from behind her.

"Oh do shut up. It'll do us all a favour." Kara rolled her eyes.

Megan laughed as she caught up and walked astride with the taller teen. "Can you believe how polite these people are? Wish guys were like this back home, I would be married by now."

"Megan, you're sixteen, and still in school. Can you say illegal?"

"Illegal, and I don't see your point." The two laughed and followed the other members of the Fellowship through the woods.

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins," Gandalf remarked. "War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed."

They cleared the forest and Gandalf whistled twice. One high and once low, the sound of both echoing across the hills. They turned to the white wizard and Meg shook Kara's arm.

"This is the part with the beautiful horse," she said in excited longing. Kara smacked her.

"Yes I know," Kara replied. Boromir glanced at them, then gasped as he saw Shadowfax crest the hill. The beautiful white stallion riding free, shining with a light of its own.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," Legolas said appraisingly.

"Shadowfax is the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf pet the horse fondly, and they mounted, riding eastward across the plain to Edoras. Shadowfax bore no saddle nor bridle, but Gandalf rode him easily and swiftly. They made their way quickly in the same riding order as before: Boromir with Meg, Kara with Aragorn and Gimli with Legolas (though the Elf would have preferred more feminine arms about his waist). They made their way quickly, stopping only to water the horses and allow the girls to stretch their legs.

When they arrived Gandalf slowed the horses and allowed the beauty of Edoras to hit them fully before speaking.

"Edoras, and the gold hall of Meduseld," he said. "There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Be careful what you say... Do not look for welcome here," the wizard added as he coaxed Shadowfax forward. The others followed, riding into the quiet town of Edoras.

"Aragorn," Kara murmured. He turned his head slightly to acknowledge her. "When you meet a man named Wormtongue, don't stop Theoden from killing him."

"I'm sorry?"

"Trust me on this, if he lives, we'll be in big trouble." She paused. "Even bigger trouble than we'll already be in."

"I suppose, given the various accounts in which you and Lady Megan have been right, I have no choice but to trust your aid."

"Thank you," she said, leaning back slightly.

Aragorn looked up then, seeing a navy blue flag--bordered with the deepest of crimson with a white and gold horse rearing up in the centre--fall to their feet. He coaxed Hasufel into a faster walk up the path. As they made their way through the village Gimli commented on the odd silence.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," the dwarf said. The atmosphere was indeed dreary despite the bright skies and fresh breeze.

They rode up to the steps and dismounted, continuing to the main doors on foot. Gandalf had his grey cloaks wrapped around him, hiding his new strength. Just as they reached the top stair the doors opened, and out walked Hama, guard of the King.

"I cannot allow you before Theoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame," he said, almost reluctantly. "By order of Grima Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded to the armed men and ladies as they grudgingly gave up their weapons. Aragorn glanced at Kara with an odd look at the name 'Wormtongue'.

"I hope they give them back to us," Meg mumbled to Boromir.

"They will, my lady," he chuckled.

"Keep these well," Legolas ordered as he handed over his weapons. "For they come from the Golden Wood, and the Lady of Lothlorien gave them to me."

"No man will touch them, I promise you," Hama replied, a look of wonder and fear in his eye at the gifts.

"It is not my will to put aside my sword or to deliver Narsil to the hand of any other man," Aragorn said, hesitating.

"It is the will of Theoden," Hama answered. After the weapons had been deposited by the door, Hama looked pointedly at Gandalf's staff. "Your staff."

"Hm? Oh," Gandalf said piteously. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked, hugging the staff closely and linking arms with Legolas in a show of age and weakness unbecoming such a great wizard. Hama bowed his head only slightly and let them pass.

Megan shot a look at the end of the Hall where a greasy, slouched man sat perched on the arm of the throne. His skin was pallid and his eyes a glassy blue-grey and ringed with dark circles.

"He's even uglier in person," Meg whispered to Kara. The taller teen nodded in agreement. They couldn't hear what he was saying to the King, but they already knew.

"The courtesy in your Hall has somewhat lessened of late," Gandalf remarked. "Theoden King." Theoden lifted his grizzled head and looked out with lifeless eyes.

"Why... Should I welcome you... Gandalf... Stormcrow?" the king asked. Wormtongue nodded encouragingly.

"A just question my liege," he said. "Late, is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent," Gandalf replied. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." As Gandalf finished this declaration he raised his staff. Womrtongue cringed and backed away. Kara and Meg looked around the room, spying the darkly dressed soldiers watching the group almost hungrily.

"His staff," Wormtongue seemed to plead. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

The soldiers attacked them, and Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir ran forward to defend Gandalf and the girls. Meg and Kara attempted their own punches, taking out just one for the both of them.

Gandalf, unphased, spoke: "Theoden, son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows."

Gimli caught Wormtongue trying to escape. "I would stay still if I were you."

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf called. He looked at Theoden, lifting his staff and spreading his fingers. "I release you... From this spell." A raspy laugh escaped the King's mouth.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey," Theoden laughed. In protest Gandalf whipped his grey cloaks from around him to reveal the white light underneath. Theoden shrank back a bit, startled.

"I will draw you Saruman," Gandalf said. "As poison is drawn from a wound." He tilted his staff forward, and the king fell back against the throne as though physically pushed.

A blonde ran into the room then, and tried to run forward to stop Gandalf, but Aragorn intercepted her.

"Wait," he told her, holding her arm.

"If I go, Theoden dies," Saruman said through the King's body.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf replied. "You will not kill him."

"Rohan is mine," the evil wizard replied.

"Be gone."

Theoden struggled against the unseen force of Gandalf's magic, and he lunged forward. Gandalf retaliated, bringing his staff upward. Theoden fell back, a surprised look of his face. Kara and Meg shared a grin at remembering Saruman flying back away from the Palantir.

Theoden fell forward weakly, and Eowyn ran forward to catch him. Aragorn watched her as they shared a moment.

"If only I had a camera, " Kara muttered as she touched his face in happiness. Theoden looked around him in shock.

"Gandalf?"

"Breathe the free air again, my friend."

"Dark have been my dreams of late," the King whispered. He ran his hands together as though for the first time.

"You fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf commented. Hama presented his sword to him, and Theoden drew it, looking at it in marvel, before glaring at Wormtongue. The greasy man seemed to shrivel and ran almost crawling for the exit.

Thedoen's men threw Wormtongue down the stair leaving the door and all watched as the latter rolled down the stairs until the first landing, where he writhed for a moment before looking pleadingly at Theoden.

"I've only... Ever... Served you my Lord," he protested.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast," Theoden growled.

"Send me not from your sight!"

Theoden raised his sword; the hearts of the two teens as they watched. Kara glanced at Aragorn, noting his obvious turmoil at whether or not he should stop Rohan's king. He shot a look at the teens, who simply shook their heads. They were watching the ranger and therefore did not see Wormtongue die, but they did indeed hear his strangled cry get cut off sickeningly. Gandalf stepped forward, his white robes deflecting the crimson pools at his feet.

"You are no longer within Saruman's clutches," the wizard complimented. Theoden nodded slowly.

"New times will come to Rohan," Theoden said. "Let that be the last of the blood spilled in my city." Aragorn walked forward and observed the King for a long moment.

"Hail Theoden King!" Aragorn cried. He dropped gently to his knees and looked up at Theoden, whose eyes flickered about when he saw the rest of the assemblage do the same. Theoden glanced about himself again but this time in confusion.

"Where is Theodred?" he asked, his voice low. "Where is my son?"

Over dinner Aragorn, Gimli and Boromir ate with the girls, the first meal in many days. Meg and Kara were planning to ask Eowyn for a bath as soon as possible, even though they knew they would only be clean for about a day before the trip to Helm's Deep. The ranger looked at Kara intently during the meal, tempted to ask her a question, but Eowyn walked in then with two children. She gave them food and blankets to wrap about themselves and they began eating hungrily.

"There was no warning," she informed them. "They were unarmed. And now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

"Where's Mama?" the little girl asked. Eowyn shushed her, bringing the blanket higher about her shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said. "All the more potent now for he is driven mad by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Theoden remained silent and Aragorn took this opportunity to speak.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak," he said. "Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Theoden protested. He paced through the Hall for a bit. "Eomer cannot help us." When Gandalf stepped forward Theoden spoke again. "I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you," Aragorn argued. "Whether you would risk it or not."

"When last I looked," Theoden retorted. "Theoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan." Tense silence filled the room for a few moments before Gandalf spoke.

"Then what is the King's decision?"

The next thing they all knew they were preparing to leave for Helm's Deep. As they walked through the village Gandalf fumed. Kara could just make out Hama's voice telling the people of Rohan exactly what was going on. Meg and Kara stayed with Legolas, Gimli and Boromir as Aragorn spoke with Gandalf at the back of the stables. Meg looked up when she heard something familiar.

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day," the wizard said. "At dawn: look to the east."

They moved for most of that day. Gimli rode on Eowyn's horse, allowing Legolas to ask Kara to ride with him. She agreed but only because Meg would tease her if she didn't. That allowed Aragorn some freedom from her, as Meg still rode with Boromir. They rode northeast for a long while, and Boromir began to notice that Meg was humming lightly. Boromir inclined his head slightly.

"What sad song do you sing to yourself my Lady?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"It's called Broken Hallelujah," she replied. "Famous where I'm from."

"Broken? It must indeed be a sad song if a word of praise has been so abused," the Man of Gondor mused.

"It is a sad song, but it's a beautiful song," Meg said almost defensively.

"Oh, that I do not doubt," Boromir agreed. "But why would you have need to sing it?"

"I don't know, it just came to mind. If I didn't start humming it I would have it stuck in my head for days."

"I see," was the reply. They rode in silence for a bit more. Meg glanced at Kara, sitting rigidly behind Legolas, and the redhead smiled teasingly, chuckling softly as Kara glowered back.

Kara's hands seemed to be capable of nothing but fidgeting as she sat tensely behind Legolas. She watched the Elf's head warily as he half turned to speak with her.

"Why are you so overwrought all the time, Lady?" He asked gently.

"I'm not overwrought all the time...just..."

"When you are near me?" Kara was silent. "Why is that so?"

"I don't know..." She sighed. "I don't mean to insult you...It just happens."

"I see, though I wish I knew the reason. Perhaps I could help?"

Kara laughed. "No, it's okay. It's not your fault it happens. I'll just...try not to be like that." The Elf nodded, then both heads snapped up as they witnessed Gimli fall gracelessly from Eowyn's horse.

"I fear our dwarf friend has shown his talents with horses yet again," Legolas laughed as Gimli got up hastily proclaiming 'It was deliberate'. They continued riding into the night then stopped to make camp. Aragorn went off with Brego, the horse he was now riding, to relax in the silent company of the horse. Gimli continued speaking to Eowyn, enjoying her laughter, and Meg and Kara sat together, watching the camp.

"Should we tell them about that scout that's going to show up tomorrow?" Meg asked. Kara looked thoughtful for a bit.

"Yeah," she replied at last. "It will help prepare them, and a lot of people may not die, including Hama." She paused, then: "Should we tell them now or in the morning?"

"In the morning, let them sleep peacefully for now," Meg answered. Kara nodded and rolled her cloak into a ball, using it as a pillow for the night.

Boromir and Legolas watched the two as they laid down to sleep, then walked a ways from the camp together. It would be the first time the two had spoken outside the company of others, and Legolas wondered if perhaps they might have an argument as they had in Imladris. Boromir on the other hand, was hoping the Elf could forgive him his zealousness of earlier.

The two remain silent, looking at each other and occasionally at the girls' figures. Boromir spoke first.

"Legolas," he began. "I would like to apologise for my actions at Rivendell. I was being rash and...well I did not mean what I said. To think such a small thing could cause so much harm." He looked at Legolas hopefully, waiting for the reply.

The Elf took a lingering gaze at the taller teen and nodded to Boromir. "I understand and you are forgiven. Though I should hope you would forgive me as well, I seem to remember not all of my words were kind." Boromir smiled and patted the Elf's shoulder.

"Then all is well between us." Legolas smiled and nodded back at the Man of Gondor who then turned and headed back to the camp.

Meg stirred from the spot of earth she had claimed as a bed. Kara rested beside her, and Meg looked up to see Legolas standing alone on a small knoll.

"I'm getting you back, Kara," Megan whispered with a devilish grin. She stood and straightened the Elvish clothing she had been given and walked up the small hill quietly. When she reached the point where Legolas stood, she jumped as he greeted her without turning. "Your ears are better than I thought." She laughed.

Legolas smiled. "Why have you come?"

"There's something I wish to tell you," Meg replied, beginning to like 'talking in gibberish,' as she referred to it.

"And what is that?"

"Well, as you know, the redheads from...the Rhun..." That sounded right she thought. "We wear colours and metal on our teeth when we are available for courting. For other young women--say certain light brown haired ones--" She paused smiling when Legolas turned at the innuendo. "Young women like that usually choose to wear frames with clear lenses over their eyes so they can emphasize their features."

"I see..." He replied slowly, looking at Kara. "So then the Lady Kara is available for courting. She would not answer me when I asked."

"She wouldn't tell you?" Meg grinned in sinister amusement. "Perhaps she was embarrassed." She turned to go back, but thought of something more. "Oh, and I should tell you, if you see her push her frames higher onto her nose, she's interested."

"I have seen this frequently before." Meg smiled as Legolas blushed.

"Good night, Legolas."

"Wait, Lady, why did you tell me of this?"

"Somebody had to. Just keep this between you and me, she might get even more embarrassed." Meg waited until she was sure his Elf ears could not hear her before she began to laugh.

Legolas watched Meg return to her place, thinking on what she had told him. His eyes slid over to Kara's sleeping form. He felt the now familiar swelling in his chest at seeing her. So she had an interest in him, could that be why she was so nervous and tense around him? But then, why had she tried to hide her interest? The Elf sighed, knowing that he would not receive an answer until he asked her himself.

The people of Rohan and the members of the Fellowship slept peacefully that night, as Meg and Kara had hoped. In the morning however, Legolas was tense and the horses were a bit on edge. Kara looked at Meg, who nodded slightly. Kara nodded back and walked up to Aragorn, who was conversing with Theoden.

"My lords," Kara said, bowing slightly. Aragorn nodded once, a smile in his eyes at the sudden courtesy. "Aragorn, I must tell you something."

"Can it wait?" Theoden asked slightly irritably. He didn't need to hear a complaint from a girl younger than his niece. Kara held in the urge to yell at him, and instead looked at Aragorn.

"No, it cannot," she said. The look in her eyes told him that she knew something.

"Speak my lady," Aragorn said kindly.

"Ahead, on a rocky outcropping, there will be a scout," she said, her eyes boring into his. "An Orc, riding on a Warg, will attack Hama and Gamling, but Legolas will kill both before Gamling is hurt."

"And Hama?" Aragorn pressed. Kara looked down and shook her head. Theoden looked at the girl.

"How do you know this? Are you an Orc spy?"

"No Theoden," Aragorn said, placing a hand on his arm. "When will this happen?" Kara looked at Meg, who was flapping out her cloak from dirt and grass.

"I'm not positive," she replied. "But soon." She turned to Theoden. "Do not let them investigate, and Aragorn," she continued, "have Legolas survey the outcropping. I'll tell you where it is."

Aragorn nodded and Kara walked off, back to her resting area to shake out her own cloak. Legolas walked close to her, knowing she had said something to Aragorn, but before the Elf could ask, the ranger called him over. Gimli was interested too, and joined them, but Boromir was lost in thought, thinking about his father. Did he miss him? And what of Faramir? Did his younger brother miss him as well? The Man of Gondor knew all too well that Denethor favoured Boromir over Faramir. Had his brother grown ill will towards him for that? It was not through his own fault that Denethor favoured him. Perhaps in his absence Denethor grew closer with his younger brother. He hoped for the latter, then walked over to his belongings and prepared them for the long march to Helm's Deep.

Legolas stood on the peak of a small hill where he could see the land before him clearly. He had only to wait a few moments before a Warg with an Orc scout appeared before him, and drew an arrow from his quiver. He shot the mounted Orc and quickly brought down the Warg. Another followed, and he brought them down hastily as well.

"They were scouts!" Legolas shouted in confirmation behind him. Theoden's eye brows raised as he looked at the two teens who stood and watched the scene about them.

"How could they have known this?" He whispered to himself in wonder. "What other knowledge do they possess?" He drew his sword as the first of the mounted Wargs raced towards them and slashed at it and its rider. He steered his steed up the knoll to meet more in combat.

Aragorn had sent Kara and Meg to run ahead with the rest of the women and children, asking them to aid Eowyn in leading the people safely to Helm's Deep, despite their protests.

"But we've become part of the Fellowship!" Meg shouted, hoping to save some more of the men.

"We deserve the right to choose what we do!" Kara said in frustration, but neither girl could change his mind. They followed Eowyn grudgingly, and led those who fell astray back to the group.

The two teens followed right behind Eowyn as they walked through the heavy doors which creaked on their hinges. The three women waited impatiently by the front gate when at long last it finally opened to admit King Theoden accompanied by his men. Kara spied Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli immediately and led Megan to them. The three men looked ashen faced and Gimli spoke quietly, which was shocking in itself.

"...He fell." They looked at anything but the two young women who stood before them. "We know how much you cared for him." Gimli trudged to a small bench and sat down. Boromir looked at them angrily.

"Did you know that such a thing would happen?" He raged, not pausing for an answer. "Why did you not tell us? Why did you not even warn him? Do you know what you have done?" He glowered at them silently before stalking away. Even the ever calm Legolas seemed to be upset with them. He looked into their eyes, searching for an answer.

"You knew this would come, did you not?" The teens were silent. He shook his head and left after Boromir. Gimli sat, almost in a sort of stupor as Kara took Megan by the arm and left as well.

"Why didn't we tell them?" Kara asked after.

"I don't know, but it was fun to see their reactions when he came back in the movie."

Kara laughed. "Yeah, but I hate letting...them feel like this."

"Why did you pause?"

"No reason."

"You were going to say Legolas, weren't you?" Megan laughed.

"Let's go find something to eat." Kara blushed when Megan elbowed her jokingly.

It took two days for Aragorn to return. Kara looked out over the battlements when she knew he would arrive in early midmorning of the second day. He rode Brego in and dismounted, looking absolutely bedraggled. Gimli ran forward, pushing through the people of Rohan.

"Where is he? Where is he? Get outta the way! I'm gonna kill him!" The dwarf yelled. He looked at Aragorn with an adoring expression. "You are... The luckiest, the canniest... And the most reckless man I ever knew!" He hugged Aragorn tight about the torso. "Bless you laddie!"

"Gimli," Aragorn whispered. "Where is the king?" Gimli nodded towards the doors. The teens followed Gimli and Aragorn to the doors, where Legolas stood, blocking his path.

"Le abdollen," he remarked, before looking Aragorn over. "You look terrible." Aragorn chuckled, then looked down as Legolas returned the Evenstar to him.

"Hannon le," the ranger said with a nod. Boromir ran up then, a smile on his face at seeing his dear friend return.

"Aragorn..."

"Boromir," Aragorn replied, clasping the man's shoulder affectionately.

Boromir grinned and hugged him tightly before releasing him. The teens were spared a glance and a smile before both ran at him, crying out his name and hugging him tightly. He laughed and hugged them back loosely, still a bit sore from his fall, then pushed them both back at arm's length. Then he pushed open the doors. Theoden, Gamling and Hama were arranged about a throne, and all of them looked up to see the group walk in.

"Theoden, on my return here I saw something..." Aragorn began. He glanced at the girls for a long moment. "A great host of Uruk-Hai coming this way."

"A great host you say?"

"All of Isengard has been emptied," Aragorn confirmed.

"How many?"

"Ten thousand strong at least."

"Ten thousand?" Theoden asked incredulously.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose," Aragorn said. Theoden looked at him questioningly. "To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall. Theoden looked determined, began walking away.

"Let them come."

When the king was out of sight Aragorn turned towards Kara and Meg.

"That was why you didn't warn me of the fall," he said. "Because I was meant to see them and warn Rohan." They nodded silently.

"Forgive me for being angry," Boromir whispered. "I seem to think the worse when something goes ill. I forget that your wisdom of the future far surpasses my own."

"I must apologise as well," Legolas put in. "I did not trust your judgment, and I should have."

"It's okay," Kara replied. "I figured you'd be mad at first, but..." She looked at Meg. "We wanted to see the surprise on your faces." Boromir grinned and shook his head. Gimli grinned through his long beard, even Aragorn smirked. The group congregated near Theoden to plan for the battle. While Aragorn, Boromir, and Theoden went over their basic techniques, Kara and Megan wracked their minds trying to remember how the battle had progressed.

"Well, we've gotten rid of Wormtongue," Kara whispered so that only Meg could hear. "So everything he told Saruman about Helm's Deep and it's weaknesses didn't happen. Apart from the wall being blown up, which won't happen, we need to tell them to protect the door and knock down the ladders as soon as they come up. Other than that, they just need to hold on until Gandalf arrives."

"Right," Meg confirmed. The two teens looked up to discover the others watching them curiously.

"Ladies," Theoden said arrogantly. "Have you anything to add that grown and experienced men cannot think of for themselves?"

The girls glared at him, longing to see the look on his face when the wall came crumbling down, but they knew that would never happen now.

Aragorn stepped between the King and girls. "Theoden, these ladies have knowledge of the future greater than that of many. Perhaps they know how our coming battle is won, let them speak." He had been looking kindly at them, but turned back to the old king. "And I suggest we listen with all of our hearts." His gaze lingered for a moment, then returned to the young women.

"Well," Kara began. "Had Wormtongue survived, he would have run to Saruman and told the Dark Wizard exactly what Theoden would plan. He knew you would flee to Helm's Deep, and most importantly, he would have told Saruman it's weakness."

"I beg your pardon, _Lady_, but this stronghold does not have a weakness," he said smugly.

"I beg your pardon, _King_, but there is." Kara replied in frustration, barely refraining from slapping the narrow-minded man.

"There is a drain at the bottom of the wall." said Megan. "Saruman doesn't only rely on magic and Orcs as a weapon. He would have made a bomb--an explosive device--strong enough to blast through a wall, leaving a big enough gap to cause serious damage. Sorry, _King_, but your stronghold is not as...strong as you believe." She ended, putting on a show of sympathy. Theoden glared daggers at the two and turned purposefully so his back was to them.

Aragorn nodded, the realisation of why Kara had asked for Wormtongue's death lighting his rough features. "What else must we be on guard for, Ladies?"

"They will bring a battering ram. You must have extra forces by the front gate and doors," said Kara as she tried to think of dangers.

"They have gigantic ladders, and a lot of them, we have to keep those off the wall," Meg added. "Other than that, it's mostly the same things that you guys should be able to handle. Just in case, if there happens to be a bomb, you cannot let an Uruk-Hai bearing a torch reach the wall."

"We shall go and prepare for battle." Aragorn told the others, then motioned for Kara and Megan to follow him for a word. "I would like you both to wait in the Crystal Caves with those who cannot fight."

"What?" They shouted in unison.

"You can't do that, you wouldn't let us help you on the plains back there, but you can't expect us to sit around again. We learned from you, don't think for one second we'll sit this one out," Meg protested, folding her arms across her chest for emphasis.

"We are going with you, there is nothing you could say or do to stop us." Kara proclaimed. Aragorn half smiled, but the expression soon turned to a frown.

"I could not bear losing you both. You have become sisters to me." He hugged them gently. "Please, you must do this for me. I would never forgive myself if anything should happen."

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but the words died in her throat instantly.

_Aragorn took the two by the arms, Boromir and Legolas even had to help. They were dragged and put under surveillance. Suddenly the images tilted and they saw Aragorn. His back was to one of the giant ladders. Five Orcs swarmed up the ladder and crushed him beneath their feet. Cries of anguish rose from the nearby warriors..._

"What is wrong?" Aragorn asked, he was looking at the two young women, but their eyes seemed distant and unfocussed.

Kara grabbed Megan's arm and squeezed. "Alright," Meg said hastily, and the two teens made their way to the Caves below. Aragorn stared after them, confusion plain on his face.

"Did you just--?" Meg asked, unable to put it in words.

"Yeah...But how could that happen? We read the books and watched the movie, and that didn't happen."

"But it was like--"

"We were there." Kara finished.

"Will you let me finish my own sentences?" Meg asked slightly annoyed.

"Sorry, this is just so weird. You know we're definitely not staying here, right?"

"Yep, we're going to save Aragorn!" Meg said happily. "I've always wanted to be a hero."

Kara rolled her eyes. "Well here's your big chance." Not long afterward they heard the sound of a horn, and the bustle of many feet moving at once. Kara glanced at Meg. "The Elves must be here." Meg nodded.

"Say something in Elvish," Meg demanded.

"Like what?"

"Welcome them here."

"That's Aragorn's job," Kara protested.

"He doesn't have to be the only one," Meg argued. "And he only welcomed Hally-dear or whatever."

"You mean Haldir?"

"Yeah that." Meg said, avoiding her gaze with an embarrassed grin. "You knew what I meant."

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay," Meg said then. "Time to escape." Kara smacked her, then held a finger to her lips. "I mean..." Meg dropped her voice to a whisper. "Time to escape." Kara rolled her eyes.

They made their way out of the caves when no one watched them. Slipping past most of the fighters was easier than they had thought, and the teens were soon on the battlements near the Elves, and within easy firing range for Aragorn's defence. Kara had her bow bent and ready; Meg, her sword drawn. The battle progressed in much the same way as Meg and Kara knew it would, and Kara felt her heart begin to beat hard as they neared the point in time in which Aragorn's death may ensue. The saw the ladder rise up behind him, the ranger unawares as he fought Uruks from another ladder, coming at him from all angles.

Kara shot an arrow, hitting the first Uruk to top the ladder, as Megan ran through the fight to get to him before the Orcs did. Kara continued shooting arrows, making her way to them to shoot from the balcony of the battlements. Aragorn didn't seem to realise they were fighting yet, and Meg easily got behind his distracted form to fight off some Orcs. Aragorn spun then and brought his sword down, but Meg blocked it with her own. The force of his blow jarred her arm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Kara's here too," she replied, smiling and shrugging. "But fight!" He spun away and fought two more Orcs before looking up to see Kara wave.

"I told you two to stay in the Caves," he scolded, then killed three more Orcs. "Why did you not listen?" He turned away to kill another. "Are you always this disobedient?"

"You know us..." Meg began. "Ew ew ew!"

"What?"

"There's Orc blood on my hand!"

Aragorn shook his head and continued fighting. He knew that they had to be there for a reason, but whatever it could have been escaped him. They continued fighting throughout the night, killing enemies and losing allies. And still the Orcs persisted. As the sun began to rise Aragorn looked east to a high ridge. The Orcs followed his gaze and saw the white wizard standing along the ridge. Eomer joined him, and then quite suddenly they charged, with all of the Rohirrim behind them. As the sun crested the ridge behind the riders its light hit the White Rider, reflecting off of his white cloak and hitting the Orcs in the face, blinding them. In fear they ran, followed by the Rohirrim, Theoden and the Fellowship, until they vanished into the distance.

Kara and Meg ran up to Aragorn then, all but tackling him.

"You're alive!" they cried happily in unison.

"Should I not be?"

"No! You should be! That's why we're so happy!" Kara answered.

"We saw something, but we changed it," Meg told him.

"Which is why we didn't want to be sent to the Caves," Kara continued. They still held him tightly, and he chuckled then.

"All right," he laughed. "All right, if I'm to continue living you must get off me, otherwise I may get crushed from the force of your embraces."

"Right, sorry."

The girls stood back, straightening their tunics as Aragorn continued chuckling. Legolas and Gimli walked over then.

"Where's Boromir?" the dwarf asked. Meg froze and looked around. They had been so concerned for Aragorn that they'd forgotten about the other members of their group. Just as Megan began to repeat the question she and Kara got a flash of an image.

Boromir was pressed against a wall, his left leg propped up, his arms wrapped around it. A grimace of pain contorted his strong features, and blood dripped steadily from a wound under his hand. Kara and Meg shared a look then ran off together in the direction they knew him to be in. The others followed closely, and Megan gasped when she saw him. At the sound Boromir hid his grimace and tried to stand, but Aragorn and Legolas ran forward to help him.

"I'm not hurt badly," the Man of Gondor lied.

"Will you just shut up and let us help you?" Meg asked exasperatedly.

He looked at her with slight shock at her words, and this allowed Aragorn and Legolas to wrap his arms about their shoulders. The three made it back into the Keep, where Boromir promptly passed out from lack of blood. Aragorn couldn't really complain--it made the stubborn man easier to treat of his wound when he was unconscious. A woman came to the cot where they'd lain Boromir and began to dress his wounds while the rest of the group were treated for more minor abrasions.

Aragorn asked Kara, Meg, and Gimli to wait with Boromir while he and Legolas went to greet Gandalf and talk over new plans with Theoden and Eomer. Gimli watched them leave and looked at the girls, grinning.

"Well done, lassies."

"You saw us fight?" Meg asked, her gaze finally leaving the unconscious Boromir.

"Aye, Legolas and I were right proud. We've taught you well."

"Legolas saw too?" Kara blushed lightly.

Meg shook her head and laughed. "Yes, you did. And I hope this means you aren't going to try and send us away the next time something dangerous comes up."

Gimli shook his head. "That wasn't me, lass, it was all Aragorn's idea. I suggest you take it up with him. I would have been honoured to fight beside two such lassies as yourselves."

Kara flexed her fingers as Megan stretched her arms. "What I wouldn't give for a Jacuzzi bath." Meg sighed longingly.

After a short while of sitting in silence, Gimli noticed the teens drooping slightly. "Lassies, if you would like to sleep, you only have need to tell me. I'll keep watch."

The girls nodded sleepily, and lay down on separate cots. Kara fell asleep almost instantly, her loud, measured breathing proof enough alone. Meg rolled to her side and watched the unconscious man on the cot next to her. She fell asleep, the last thing she saw was the steady rise and fall of his chest as she wondered why she actually had saved this man so many times. She was comforted by the thought that everything would turn out okay, and Boromir would live. Gimli nudged Kara then, waking the sleeping teen. Startled, Kara sat up, wiping her eyes and pulling her glasses onto her face.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Oh you were asleep?" the dwarf asked. Kara nodded with a slightly scathing look.

"Yeah, I was. Is something wrong?"

"Oh no," he replied hastily. "I just wanted to show you those two. Smitten even in their sleep." Kara looked at Boromir and Meg. The latter was laid on her side, facing the Man of Gondor, with the smallest hint of a smile on her face. Boromir lay on his back, his face turned towards Meg, his hand stretched a bit in her direction.

"Yeah they are kind of cute together aren't they?" Kara asked. Gimli nodded, a fond smile on his face.

"Aye, but I know two other people who are just as cute together," he hinted. Kara looked at him, purposefully being thick.

"Who might that be?"

Before Gimli could answer Legolas walked in, entering from a door behind the teen. The dwarf winked at her and nodded towards the Elf. Kara turned, then gasped lightly and flushed a bit. Without thinking she pushed her glasses higher up on her nose when she looked back at him. He smiled lightly and also flushed.

"Legolas, d'you mind taking watch now? I think I'm going to turn in after a nice meal."

Legolas nodded to the dwarf and took his place sitting on the cot to the left of Kara's. The teen tensed again, but Legolas said nothing, acting only as though he were ensuring Boromir's health. When he was sure the taller girl wasn't looking, he watched her and smiled contentedly.

"I can't sleep," Kara sighed after a few moments. Legolas looked away quickly and pretended to be interested in the flooring.

"And why is that?" He asked. She shrugged and turned towards him, pushing her glasses up as they fell down her face. Legolas smiled at her before looking back at the floor.

"I don't know, I was sleeping peacefully until Gimli woke me up to look at those two." She motioned toward the sleeping figures of Megan and Boromir. Legolas glanced at them, and chuckled. "It's a Kodak moment," Kara laughed to herself.

"Kodak?" Legolas questioned.

"It's a--never mind. Too long to explain. I wish I could get back to sleep." She complained.

"Perhaps there is something I could do?"

"Oh, I don't think--"

"No, no, when I was young we used to sing songs. I will sing one for you, if you like." Kara saw his smooth skin redden in a blush.

"Well...sure." She replied. He began to sing in the Elvish language, but soon noticed she wouldn't allow herself to sleep.

"Lady, you are tense again."

"Call me Kara, and it's not because of you. It's just I'm all sore from the battle, and not quite over the images."

"I see," he nodded. "I can help, would you mind sitting on the floor, La--Kara?" The girl laughed, but complied.

"What are you going to do?"

Legolas smiled. "I am going to help you relax, mayhap you will be able to sleep after." He put his hands on her shoulders and began to rub them slowly.

"Thanks..." Kara sighed. "That really helps." Legolas smiled and continued massaging, humming an ancient song.

"You are so tense," he commented after a short while, but there was no response. "Lady Kara?" He brushed the light brown hair back from her head which rested on his thigh. Laughing softly, he picked her up and placed her gently in a cot, taking off her glasses and putting them on a side table. "Sweet dreams... Kara."

When Kara woke the next morning she'd never felt quite as rested. Meg still slept soundly--big surprise--but Boromir was awake, sitting on his cot with a hot pack of water to relax his muscles resting lightly on his left leg.

"Morning," she whispered, stretching her still sleeping muscles. She glanced around. "Where is Legolas? I... Had hoped to speak with him."

"He went off with Aragorn and Gandalf not long after I woke," Boromir replied. A loud snore sounded then and Kara saw Gimli on the cot where the Elf had been the night before. Boromir seemed to take no notice, still watching Meg. "Does she often sleep so late into the day?"

"No," Kara replied. "Normally she sleeps in later." He smiled lightly. "You still don't look too great."

"I'm still worn out. I have yet to recuperate and Aragorn has ordered me to bed. Much against my better judgment."

"What better judgment if you want to get out of bed with a wounded leg?" Kara joked. He smiled and nodded.

"Indeed." He paused. "I'm surprised you yourself are up this soon. The battle was worse than at Amon Hen. Something like that is not forgotten easily."

"It's not forgotten at all," Kara answered. "I just hate sleeping in late if I'm around other people. And I was too tired to have any nightmares."

"Understandable," the Man of Gondor replied. Just then Aragorn walked in.

"Boromir, how are you feeling?" the ranger asked, looking over the other man's wound to see how it progressed.

"I feel well enough to get out of bed," the man replied.

"That is the farthest thing from the truth I have heard in all my long years of walking this world." Aragorn looked at Kara then. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said with a noncommittal shrug. Aragorn observed her. Her eyes were lined with dark circles and she had scrapes along her jaw and hands.

"You could stand for more rest yet," the ranger told her. She nodded, shrugging again. "Eat some food and then take some more rest."

"I don't--"

"I will not take any arguments," Aragorn interrupted. He glanced at Meg. "Take her example. Of us all she seems to have the best idea." Kara looked at Megan and laughed.

"It doesn't matter if you tell me to or not Aragorn," Kara protested further. "I won't be able to fall back to sleep until nightfall."

"Then you will simply stay on your cot. And if needs be I will post a guard at the door to ensure that you do not move from it."

"What if I need to... Relieve myself?"

"Then do so now," the Future King said. Kara realised that there was no way she getting out of this, so she sighed heavily and lay back down. Aragorn nodded and smiled encouragingly, as though working with a young child.

"Happy?"

"Very," he replied. "I will send for a tray of food for you." Gimli had woken up not long before, and stood when Aragorn left. "Perhaps Gimli will bring it in to you." The dwarf nodded and followed the ranger out.

Kara lay on her cot, wide awake and bored out of her mind. Boromir had fallen back to sleep after Aragorn had finished checking his wound, and Meg was still sleeping soundly. After a few long moments of deafening silence and boredom, the door opened, and in walked none other than Legolas.

"Good morning Kara," he said, carrying the tray on one hand, not dissimilar to a waiter in a restaurant. "I offered to bring in your breakfast."

"I'm glad," she said. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Did you?" She nodded. "Of what?"

"Well, I was wondering what sort of spell you may have weaved last night," she teased. "I fell asleep far more quickly than I thought I would, and I didn't dream."

"It could not have been any spell of mine," Legolas protested, a slight smile on his face.

"Oh? Why not?"

"Had it been, you would have dreamt of vast forests and beautiful rivers." His eyes grew a far away look. Kara watched him for a long moment.

"Your home," she observed.

"Aye," he replied, snapping out of his reverie and nodding.

"What's it like in Greenwood?" she asked. His eyes widened and his gaze snapped to hers.

"How did you know it was once called that?" Kara smiled sheepishly and looked down.

"You've seen me save people's lives from knowing something and you have to ask this?" she asked in return, expertly avoiding the question. Legolas smiled gently.

"Of course..." He thought for a long moment. "Greenwood, when it had been true to its name, was a beautiful forest, free and wild and safe. After the race of Men began to multiply, their numbers too great, the forest became polluted. It is still wild, but hardly safe, and seems to be captive to the dark creatures that reside there. We Elves seem to be the only ones trying to help the forest, but my father is rapidly losing hope."

"Thranduil is a strong King," Kara said gently. "His hope will be restored when he sees you again. Le hon estelier," she added. Legolas looked at her for along moment. Kara blushed and looked down.

"Oh kiss her already," Meg grumbled tiredly then. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Oh isn't she funny," Kara said, smacking Meg and laughing nervously. Legolas noticed her blush as he felt heat travel up his own neck.

"Ow I have a bruise there," she mumbled unemotionally, waving her arm blindly and missing Kara by at least a foot.

"Isn't she," he agreed, leaning forward and brushing his lips across hers gently. Kara's eyes fluttered shut at the contact, but she pulled away shortly after the kiss began.

She lowered her eyes with a blush. Legolas looked away, slightly ashamed that he had done such a thing without her permission.

"Goheno-nin," he whispered. She lifted her gaze and smiled nervously.

"I can't say you did anything wrong," she informed him. "I mean... I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy that..."

"But it was too much, too fast," he finished for her. She nodded. He touched her chin, lifting her gaze to his. "I will go as slowly as you ask of me."

"Aww, such a Kodak moment," the redhead put in, her voice overly sweet. Kara shook her head.

"What is this Kodak I keep hearing of?" Legolas asked. Aragorn poked his head in then.

"I thought I told you to rest," he scolded the girls.

"Legolas was keeping her up," Meg replied, rolling finally to her back, kicking her covers away.

"Legolas, you were supposed to deliver her breakfast and then leave," Aragorn berated, but there was the smallest of smiles on his face, and a light in his eyes. Legolas saw the light and smiled, but played along.

"Forgive me Aragorn, but I could not help myself," he said. "She told me that wished to speak with me and one thing led to another. The next thing I knew Lady Meg had woken, and began to tease us unmercifully."

"Someone had to," Meg responded innocently. Aragorn shook his head.

"Well now you must leave her, and both of you girls: I want you to drink the tea there, it will help you relax."

Both girls sighed but obeyed, and the next they knew they were waking the next morning. Boromir was awake again, and seemed in much better health than the previous day. Meg and Kara finally felt refreshed, and Aragorn agreed that they both looked in considerably better shape. He had brought his own cot into their room to ensure that neither of them had woken and/or left.

That particular morning Kara woke to the sound of a small outcry and a heavy thud. She opened her eyes and pushed her glasses hastily to her face, then looked down to see Megan staring upward in a dishevelled manner. Aragorn was holding his sword in his hand, looking around as though under attack.

"Relax," Kara called. "She just fell out of bed." Aragorn looked at them questioningly and then sighed, chuckling lightly at the image.

"Is there never a dull moment in the presence of both of you?" Boromir asked teasingly.

"Think of it this way laddie," Gimli answered as he walked in. "At least they're a source of entertainment." The Man of Gondor could not help but agree, and Kara and Meg shared a look.

"Glad to know we can be of some help," Kara said as she got out of bed.


End file.
